More and more consumers are using wireless devices to remain connected to the world around them. Cell phone users can retrieve movie listings while driving down the road to the theater. Computer users can sit in a coffee shop and retrieve their email any time of the day. As users become more and more familiar with the myriad ways that wireless connectivity improves their life, they begin to demand faster and more reliable connections.